einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Virrsai Dawa Maal Leeyes
Appearance At character creation Currently, she happens to be a woman, around six and a half feet tall, with olive skin and short black hair. Her face is oddly elongated, and her eyes are unusually large, with near-black irises and perfect dark circles tattooed around it. Above them is a set of large, expressive eyebrows. Her mouth is drawn across her face, giving it a look similar to a bear trap, intensified by a zigzagging black pattern tattooed along it. Has a wiry build and a lightly hunched posture. Despite this, looks surprisingly friendly, though either cannot or will not speak the regular dialects of the galactic community. Current (Out of Armor) Consumed by Cthunkan Personal Information Among the lands where voices speak no more, many used to walk, and where they walked and stayed, things of power were found. Things of great power! Dishes and boxes, bags and sticks, and pieces of things that nobody knew what they were, but their power was great no less, and their faces did melt, and their fingers did shrivel, and their children did have two heads and no thumbs, and the air did prove insufficient to nourish them, and so many did have to be thrown into the holes from whence the smoke and dust of the earth came. And so the numbers of those thus cursed by the spirits did dwindle, until only one did remain, and though she was but a medicine man's apprentice, she was the only one, and so she was Virrsai. And so she did wander, and did sing the songs and dance the dances of her people, and spoke to the trees, and called to the valleys. She did meet other people of the many, and did speak to them in her own tongue and others. And they did recognize her as Virrsai, for she did wear the headdress of the Virrsai, The Chief. And so The Chief she was. And wander she did, and identify herself she did, and speak to many people she did, and show the others her knowledge she did. And eventually she did find men and women not of this world, and they did notice that she had not paid her dues, and that she did have things of power that did not shrivel one's hands or dicephalize one's children or melt one's face, and then things did turn sour, and then they did turn black, and then the biggest sleep of The Chief's life did ensue. Reason for being assigned to the HMRC: tax fraud, having things people wanted, being generally unwilling to speak sensibly to people and give them her stuff. Attributes Bluesmokes used: x+1 Inventory *MCP-II *Nyars artifact: Glass container of Moss(Small Gold Circle, Horizontal Line) * Fistful o' Moss *Basic tools (screwdrivers, hammers, crowbars, knives, files, wrenches, paints, brushes, awls) in toolbox *Stun baton *Carton of Bluesmokes * Civilian Gauss sniper rifle (2/7 shots) ** 2 Extra Magazines *Potion 9 (Christmas Party 2014) * Gauss Rifle (10/10) (May not work properly) * ~3 pounds of scrap metal * Grappling hook * Length of rope * Metal figure of a raygun or maybe a high tech dildo * 8 Tokens ** 1 token lent to Ryan Jorgensen * Room 009 (on-ship) * Incubator with red moss (on-ship, in room) with adjustable moisture and heat) Mission history Last Levelup: M20 Mission 18 Mission 20 Rescue